dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
In Search of Kame-Sen'nin
is the twelfth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover (originally published with the following chapter) features Goku looking at Master Roshi who is holding the Bansho Fan. Summary After seeing Goku's Power Pole, the Ox-King tells him that his Grandpa Gohan trained alongside him under Master Roshi. The Ox-King agrees to give up the Dragon Ball if Goku can go find his daughter Chi-Chi and get the Bansho Fan from Master Roshi. Yamcha and Puar who are listening behind some ruble quickly leave the scene when they find out the girl he knocked out earlier was Chi-Chi and rush back over to her to see if she is okay. When she wakes up, she begins to take aim using her helmet but Yamcha pretends to have been in love with her to prevent being on her bad side. Yamcha runs away just as Goku goes over to Chi-Chi and tells her that he was sent to help her get to Master Roshi. Chi-Chi is able to get onto the Flying Nimbus but weakens Goku briefly when she pulls his tail, revealing a weakness to Yamcha who witnesses it from a nearby distance. While flying over the Diablo Desert, Goku decides to "Pat-Pat" Chi-Chi to confirm she is a girl. After Chi-Chi hits Goku for it, she secretly begins to fall in love with him. Once they get to the ocean, they get directions to Master Roshi's House, from a talking Dolphin. Once arriving at the house, Goku says hello to Master Roshi and Umigame. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Ox-King *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Puar *Chi-Chi *Dolphin *Umigame Locations *Earth **Fire Mountain **Diablo Desert **Kame House Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Bunny costume *Mighty Mouse *Chi-Chi's helmet Inconsistencies *The leggings on Bulma's Bunny costume shown missing in two panels revealing her bare legs. Trivia *This chapter takes place on September 9, Age 749. *First time Kame House is shown in the manga. In the anime it was shown earlier in a filler scene in "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi". *In the Weekly Shōnen Jump issue, the original title page of this chapter featured Goku riding on his Flying Nimbus presumably in search for Chi-Chi while the illustration is accompanied by the contestant results for the best chapter cover art with Chapter 3's title cover winning. **Presumably due to the original title page of this chapter consisting of contestant results with the addition for privacy concerns in keeping a contestant winners name to not be leaked out too much, the original title page of this chapter was omitted in the Tankōbon, Kanzenban and other subsequent collected releases of the Dragon Ball manga as Shueisha felt it was less idealistic to have it up until its Digest Edition. The omitted title page was instead replaced with the original title page for the following chapter, likely due to this chapter being the first chapter of the second volume, which essentially left Chapter 13 without a title page in the collected releases. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 12 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters